Pull Me Down
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: RVD brings his sister to WWE, and she becomes the eye of more than one Superstars' affections. Who will she end up with, and will big brother approve? Main Characters: RVD, Edge, HHH, Christian
1. Default Chapter

PART ONE

****

APRIL 2002

Rob Szaktowski pulled his rental car into the lot of the arena, bringing the car to a stop and turning it off.  He sighed tiredly, reaching up to rub his eyes.  The drive the this particular city had taken three and a half hours, and Rob was absolutely exhausted.  He turned in his seat, unhooking his seat belt as he glanced over at the young woman next to him.

"Well… we're here," he commented, getting her attention.

Turning to face him, Kristen, the young woman, replied, "Yup… we're here."  

Rob frowned at how unenthusiastic she sounded and looked.  He had thought she was excited about coming on the road with him.  Kristen, Rob's younger sister, had agreed to join him on the road, at least until the end of the summer, so they could spend some time together.  It had been years since they'd spent a decent amount of time together.  First, rob was always off traveling the independent circuits.  As soon as there was a lull in his wrestling career, Kristen started college at Michigan State.  By the time she had her first month long break, Rob had been hired by ECW.  Before they knew it, Kristen had a degree and Rob was working in WWE.  Rob snatched her up right after she finished school, before she had a chance to establish a career.  After years of time apart, he felt that they were in desperate need of some quality time together.  When he'd approached Kristen with the idea of her joining him on the road, she had seemed excited, ecstatic eve.  Now, however, there was a very uneasy look in her brown eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his green eyes.  Shrugging her shoulders, Kristen shook her head.

"Nothing really.  I… I guess I'm just a little nervous," she admitted, looking down at the radio buttons.  Rob raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion taking the place of the concerned one.

"Of what?" he asked curiously.  Kristen shrugged again, sighing softly.

"I don't know Rob.  I guess I'm afraid of getting in the way.  I don't want all of your friends to see me as a tagalong," she replied, looking back up at him.

"Kris, they won't see you as a tagalong… you *aren't* a tagalong.  The guys will love you, trust me," he assured her.  Kristen turned her head and glanced out the window.

"If you say so," she responded unsurely.

"I _do_ say so," Rob insisted.  "In fact, I *may*even have to fight some of them off with a stick, because they might love you *too* much."  He nudged her playfully on the arm.  Kristen cracked a smile, smacking her brother on the arm.

"Shut up Rob," she said laughing, sticking her tongue out at him.  Rob laughed at her, shaking his head as he opened the car door.  Kristen opened her door as well, stepping out and watching her brother head to the trunk of the car.  He popped it open and pulled out the gym bag containing his ring gear, tossing it over his shoulder.  He came around to her side of the car, smiling at her as she eyed him with a grin.

"Ready kid?" he asked, sticking his arm out to her.  Kristen looked over at the arena where the evening's show would be held.  She inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh spring air.  This trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.  Laughing as she linked arms with him, Kristen nodded.

"Let's go."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kristen sat in the catering room, talking with Tommy Dreamer, waiting for Rob to return from his tag match with Kane, Glen Jacobs.  She was glad to have found Tommy, as he was one of the few Superstars that she actually knew personally.  She had met him a few years ago, while he and Rob were working in ECW.  They were sitting in the back of the room, talking on a leather couch.  Kristen was explaining to Tommy why she was on the road with Rob, when someone came up behind her and placed a hand over her mouth.  She jumped, but relaxed when she saw Tommy look up and grin.  She pried the hand off her face, turning and grinning when she saw her brother standing behind her.  He had already showered and was dressed in his street clothes, the ones he had brought with him.

"Hi Rob," she said, turning back to Tommy.  Rob grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him and pulling her up off the couch.

"Didn't you watch my match?" he asked, feigning shock.  Laughing Kristen shook her head.

"Sorry… but it's not like I haven't seen a million of your matches already," she pointed out.  Rob looked at her like she had just stabbed him in the back.

"Dude, you cut me deep.  That's not cool, not cool at all," he said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up," Kristen shot back, shoving him playfully as she rolled her eyes.

"See what I have to put up with?" he asked Tommy incredulously.  Tommy laughed, nodded.  Turning back to his sister, Rob spoke.  "Come on Kris, let's get out of here.  If you want to get anything to eat before midnight, we'd better get out of here now."  Kristen nodded, grabbing the jacket she had brought with her off the couch.

"Alright, let's go.  See you later Tommy," she said, smiling at him.

"Bye," Tommy replied, waving.  The two Szaktowski children exited the catering room, heading out of the arena.

"I just have to stop and grab my bag, and then we can go," Rob said, stopping in front of the locker room he had shared with some of the guys.

"Okay," Kristen replied, resting up against the wall as he went inside. 

While she was waiting the door opened, and another man walked out.  Kristen looked up and immediately recognized him.  Tall, long blonde hair, deep green eyes… it was Edge.  Kristen almost gasped as she eyed him in wonder… he was gorgeous.

"Hi," he said tentatively, eyeing her curiously.  Suddenly realizing that he could think that she was a crazy fan who'd snuck her way backstage, Kristen jumped to explain her identity.

"Hi, I'm Rob…"

"You're Rob's sister," he finished for her, smiling with relief.  "I thought that was who you were… Rob mentioned you earlier, I just wasn't sure if it was you."

"Well, it's me," she said, laughing nervously.  She wondered what it was about him that was making her so nervous.

"I'm Adam… Adam Copeland," he said, extending his hand to her.  As she shook his hand, he continued.  "So, is there a name I can call you, or do you just go by 'Rob's Sister'?" he asked, laughing softly.  Laughing again, Kristen loosened up a bit.

"Oh, yeah… sorry about that.  I'm Kristen," she answered, feeling her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Nice to meet you Kristen," he said politely.  "I have to get going, I have a match in a few minutes, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you around.  I'll talk to you soon."  With that, the Canadian patted her on the shoulder, heading past her.

"Bye," she called after him, a small smile creeping to her face.  His voice was so deep… it was different then he sounded on TV, and it was definitely amazing.  Once he was gone, the door to the locker room opened again, and Rob reemerged, holding onto his bag.

"Hey," he said, nodding to her.  "Let's go."

The two filed out of the building, leaving for the night.  Neither one of them saw the man that was eyeing them speculatively from the shadows.

Hey guys! This story comes from a challenge someone sent to my site, but I figured I'd put it on here anyway.  Let me know what you think!


	2. Part 2

PART TWO

****

THE NEXT DAY

Rob hummed away as he walked in the direction of his locker room.  He, as always, would be sharing a locker room with Chris Irvine, Jay Reso, Adam Copeland, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, and Tommy Dreamer.  The seven of them got along famously, and they were always goofing off and having a good time as they waited for each show to start.  On many occasions, someone would bring in something disgusting for Tommy to eat or some kind of flamboyant outfit for Jericho to go prance around the Women's Locker Room in.  Needless to say, they had fun, and it was nice to have people to spend time with while you were away from your family.  Rob approached the room, pushing the door open and tossing his bag as he stepped inside.

"Hey man," Matt called over his shoulder, his attention not leaving the video game he was playing.  He and Jay always took turns bringing some kind of game system in, and the two of them spent hours playing each other.  Jay turned back and glanced at Rob, nodding his hello.

"Hey guys," Rob said, nodding as well.  He unzipped his bag, about to pull out his headphones, when he heard Adam and Chris talking.  His head shot up as he saw the two Canadians heading toward him.

"Well look who's here… Rob, you're exactly the man I was looking for," Chris said as he approached him, a wide grin spread on his face.

"Uh, why are you looking for me?" Rob asked, a confused look on his face.  He carefully took a step back… Chris was always up to something, and Rob didn't want to become the butt of whatever that something may be this time.

"Because, Adam here just told me something that I think you'll have particular interest in," he answered, smiling slyly.  Rob looked over to Adam, raising an eyebrow when he saw that the taller man's skin had turned to a unique shade of pink.

"What's that?" he asked, his curiosity growing by the second.

"It seems to me," Chris began, smirking, "that Adam here has a crush on your little sister!"  Rob looked up at Adam speculatively.

"Really?"

"No," Adam said defensively.  "All I said was that she was cute, and that was only after he asked me 60 times what I thought of her."

"That's all you thought of her?  That she was cute?" Rob shot back, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  He hadn't expected Adam Copeland to be one of the guys he'd have to keep away from his sister.

"No!  I thought she was a very nice person, but you know how this asshole is!" he cried, pointing at Chris.  "He wouldn't have shut up till I said something about her that he could use against me."

"Okay, okay, calm down.  I get defensive, sorry.  She's my little sister, I can't help it," Rob apologized, sticking his hand out to Adam.  Adam sighed, shaking Rob's hand.

"While we're on the subject," Rob said, grabbing a hold of Chris's arm, "what do *you* think of Kristen?" he asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.  Adam laughed as it was Jericho's turn to blush.

"Well, she's… she's cool," he said, shrugging indifferently and turning his head away quickly.

"Riiight," Adam said, shaking his head and walking away.

About two hours later, everyone had left the locker room with the exception of Adam and Rob.  The two of them were sitting in silence, Adam reading a book in the back of the room while Rob was listening to music, his head resting up against the wall.  He opened his eyes and pulled his head from the wall, glancing over at the blonde Canadian.  He couldn't help but think about the conversation he had had earlier with Chris and Adam.  What if Adam did like Kristen?  If it only took Adam, a man who only confessed to liking someone if he REALLY liked her, a day to decide he liked Kristen, what would the other guys, the guys who were only interested in getting a little action think?  Turning his music off, Rob pulled the headphones away from his ears, resting them around his neck.

"Hey Adam," he called across the room, garnering the taller man's attention.

"Yeah?" Adam replied, putting his book down on the armrest to the chair next to him.

"You, um… you don't really like Kristen do you?" he asked, eyeing Adam almost nervously.  Adam laughed, shaking his head.

"No Rob, I don't.  Look, let me put it to you like this… your sister is a nice girl.  When I told Chris that I liked her, I meant it in a 'I just met this girl and she seemed pretty cool' way.  I don't plan on trying to marry her or anything… I've only known her a day," he explained.

"Ohh," was all Rob said.

"Chill Dad, I'm not going to seduce her or anything," Adam reassured him.  Rob finally cracked a smile, laughing at how overprotective he must seem.

"Dude, I'm sorry.  I just… I can't help but be protective of Kris… she's my baby sister.  I'm not as bad as I used to be though, I swear," he said, laughing quietly.  "Imagine how I was when we both went to the same high school and my friends started hitting on her."  Adam laughed as well, picturing Rob beating kids up and down the hallways for just passing a glance at his younger sister.

"I can imagine," he said, shaking his head.  "I bet you got in plenty of fights back then."

"Oh yeah… I was suspended six times during my high school career.  I tried to keep my fighting to outside school hours, but you know, a guy corners her on a locker and I punch him… it was an impulse," he replied, nodding and laughing.

The two of them continued talking, their topic of conversation shifting away from Kristen and onto other things, like high school and their old girlfriends and then sports.  As they talked, Rob breathed a sigh of relief, silently being thankful that Adam didn't want to be with Kristen so soon after meeting her.  It was one less person that Rob would have to watch for.

LATER THAT DAY 

Paul Levesque walked into the catering room with one of his best friends, Kevin Nash.  The two men were starving, and in desperate search of something to eat.  They headed into the room, stopping at a table where there was a large spread of food out.  They both grabbed plates, piling food on top of them.  The two of them were headed over to grab a table, when a young woman caught Paul's eye.

"Hey man, you coming?" Kevin asked, looking over at him with confusion.

"Hold on," he said, eyeing the woman again.  She was tall, about 5'8", with brown hair that was resting on her shoulders.  She was pretty damn hott, and Paul felt his eyes widen slightly as he looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Nash asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.  He turned to see what Paul was looking at, quickly finding that his best friend was staring at a young woman who was standing with Dawn Marie.

"That girl.  Who is she?" Paul asked, turning back to Kevin.  Nash turned and observed the young woman, shaking his head.

"I have no idea, I've never seen her before… why don't you ask someone?" Kevin suggested.  Paul looked around, catching a glimpse of Trish Stratus.  He stepped over to the blonde diva, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Trish, can I ask you something?" he requested, placing his hand back down at his side.  Trish turned and raised an eyebrow at him… it wasn't everyday that Paul Levesque started up a conversation with her.

"Um… sure, go ahead," she said, nodding as she placed her hands on her hips.

"See that girl over there?  The one talking to Dawn," he said, pointing over to the woman.  "Who is she?"  Trish turned and looked over in the direction he was pointing, recognizing the woman right away.

"Oh, her?  That's Kristen… she's Rob's sister," Trish answered, nodding.

"Rob?  Which Rob, there's more than one," Paul said, urging her on.

"Van Dam," she said, shaking her head.  Levesque could be dumb sometimes.  There were only two Robs in the company and one of them was black.  How he could be confused as to whose sister Kristen was was beyond Trish, so she simply shook her head and walked away.

"Rob's sister huh?" Paul said, smirking slightly.

"Dude, stay away… Rob will kick the shit out of you if you go near her," Kevin warned.  He knew the way Paul could be with getting revenge on people who wronged him.  In his eyes, Rob had wronged him the second he started speaking out against him, and the backstage power that he had.

"Chill Kev, I'm not going to get with her just because I don't like Rob.  I think I might really like her," he insisted.  Kevin shook his head.

"How do you like someone you don't even know?" he asked.  Paul laughed, turning to face him.

"Trust me… I'll find a way."

**A/N: Hey guys, please review this story if you like it!!!  Sorry to make HHH a bad guy AGAIN, but this is a challenge so I had to go with what they asked.  LOL, if anyone wanted a different bad guy, you could always ask!  Let me know what you think!**


	3. Part 3

PART THREE

****

A WEEK LATER

Rob rolled over in his hotel room bed, clutching his forehead painfully.  The sunlight streamed into the room, and even with his eyes closed, it hurt.  He groaned, pulling the blanket over his head, trying to shield his eyes from the brightness.  Damn, did he ever have a hangover… if only he could remember how.  He wasn't sure how he had gotten himself to that point, but he was most definitely there.  As he pulled the blanket away and placed his hands over his eyes, his memory slowly returned to him.  He recalled going out the night before, and accepting a dare from Jericho… one that involved him downing a 12 pack by himself.  He'd had five hours to do so, so it was safe to say the end of the night resulted in him being carried out of the bar by Adam and his sister.  Thinking of Kristen, Rob's head snapped up.  He groaned again, this time at the pain caused by the sudden movement.  Once the spots that had formed in front of his eyes disappeared, Rob slowly turned and looked over to the bed across the room, the one his sister was using.  When he did, he noticed that she wasn't there.  He sat up, very cautiously this time, raising an eyebrow as he wondered where she could be.  He stood slowly, clutching his head as he made his way around the room.

"Kris! Kristen?" he called, coming to a stop in front of one of the couches.

He sighed, wondering where in hell she could be.  He knew she was probably fine, but he still had that overprotective side that decided to kick in all the time.  Where the hell was she?  _Dude, she's an adult,_ he told himself, shaking his head.  _She can handle herself.  Quit worrying so much and go back to bed._  He turned to head back to the bedroom, but his overprotective attitude prevented him from moving.  He found himself pulling on his sneakers and heading out the door to look for his sister.  As he checked his pocket to make sure he had a key card with him, Rob shook his head in disbelief.  _I so need to see a therapist for these protective issues I have._  He made his way down the hall, stopping when he saw Jay Reso sliding a key card into his hotel room door.

"Jay!" he called, jogging up to him.  Upon hearing his name, Jay pulled the key out and turned, nodding when he saw Rob standing behind him.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked, pushing the door open and propping it open with his foot.

"Have you seen my sister anywhere?" he asked.  Jay frowned… he knew exactly where Kristen was, he just didn't want to say it in fear of how Rob would react.  He knew that the person Kristen was with at the moment was not someone that Rob particularly liked.

"Actually, um… yeah… I saw her just a minute ago," he answered, looking away quickly.  Rob raised an eyebrow as Jay turned his back to him.  Reaching out, he grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him back around.

"Where is she then?" he asked.  When Jay didn't answer, he crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing him speculatively.

"She's, um… she's… downstairs… in the lobby," Jay said slowly, hoping that the information he gave would suffice for Rob and he would leave the conversation at that.  He personally didn't want to be the one to tell the Whole F'n Show just who his sister was in the lobby with.

"With who?  Is she with Adam?" Rob questioned, wondering just who's identity Jay was hiding.  It wouldn't surprise him if it was indeed Adam with Kristen in the lobby.  The two of them had been spending an awful lot of time together.

"No… not Adam," Jay replied, shaking his head.  Rob sighed loudly, growing impatient.

"Jay, just tell me who the fuck she's with already!" he cried, his head beginning to pound again, reminding him of his hangover.

"Alright, alright… she's with Paul," Jay admitted, taking a step back for precautionary measures.  Rob did a double take, his eyes widening as they rested on his blonde haired friend again… Paul?

"Paul… as in Paul Levesque?" he asked.  It couldn't be… there was no way his sister would willingly talk to Levesque, especially since she knew how much Rob absolutely despised him.  Jay took another step into his room before he nodded again, waiting for Rob to explode.

"Uh… yeah," he said quietly.  A scowl formed on Rob's face.  He couldn't believe his sister would even acknowledge Paul Levesque, much less have an actual *conversation* with him.  Didn't she know how much Paul had held him back over the last few years?  The political power he had backstage was insane.  Rob knew that Paul was up to something no good, and he wasn't about to let his baby sister become his toy.

"Alright… thanks Jay," he said, patting him on the shoulder.  

He turned, his eyes scanning the hallway for the stairs.  Once he found them, he moved over to them.  After finding out that his sister was with the World Heavyweight Champion, Rob was almost in a trance, set on finding the two of them.  He reached the stairs, practically running down them.  Once he got into the actual lobby, he slowed down, his eyes searching the large room for any signs of his sister or that asshole Paul Levesque.  Finally, he caught a glimpse of Kristen… well, the back of her actually, but still, he had at least located her.  His eyes traveled to where she was looking, and Rob found himself staring directly at Paul Levesque.  Rob scowled again, wanting more than anything to march right over to the two of them and drag his sister out of the lobby and away from him, but he knew he couldn't do that.  To the rest of the people in the room, it seemed as though they were just having an innocent conversation, but Rob knew that that loser had to be up to something more… he never *just* wanted to talk to someone.  He watched with disgust as Levesque said something that his sister obviously found funny, because she cracked up at the comment.  He hid behind a wall, hoping to not be seen.  As much as he hated Levesque, he knew the damage that the man could cause, and he didn't want his sister being the one who got damaged because of him.  For that reason, Rob decided that he would try his best not to be seen, because that would no doubt piss Paul off.  About five minutes later, he decided that he didn't care… it was time to go over there and break the two up… even if he had to do it subtly.  He took one step forward, and then he froze.  He backed up slowly, standing partially behind the wall.  What had caused him to freeze was that he noticed Paul narrowing his eyes at something… that face that he made when he was really pissed off.  Rob turned his head, looking behind him to see who or what Paul was looking at.  When he saw that there was no one behind him, he realized something…

Paul was glaring at him.

**Hey, sorry this chapter's kinda short, but it's all I got right now.  I've been so busy lately, I have no time to even get a chapter out anymore!  Anyway, please review, and let me know if you like it!!!!  **Britney**


	4. Part 4

PART FOUR

****

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Kristen and Adam made their way towards Adam and the other guys' locker room, both of them laughing loudly as they walked down the hall.  The two of them had been spending a lot of time lately as well, much like Kristen and Paul Levesque.  The only difference between her spending time with the two of them was that Rob actually liked Adam and didn't mind her hanging out with him – Paul, on the other hand, was a *very* different story.  Kristen's brother had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with Paul… which in turn meant that he wanted *her* to have nothing to do with him as well.  Kristen didn't understand why Rob hated Levesque so much anyway… he seemed like a nice enough guy.  In fact, they'd had some pretty in depth conversations over the past few weeks, a good amount of them about one topic in particular…

Adam.

Kristen glanced up at the tall Canadian as she thought back to the talks she had with Paul about him.  For a while now, Adam and Kristen had spent a lot of time together, and they had become very close friends.  So close, in fact, that Kristen realized that she was slowly but surely falling in love with him.  The only problem with that was, she wasn't so sure that he felt the same way.  The two of them had been especially flirty over the last week or so, and Kristen wasn't sure what to make of it.  Was Adam just a normally flirty person… or was there something more to it?  She wasn't sure, and it was starting to bug her.  She wanted to talk to him about it – to find out what was going on in his head – but she just wasn't the type of girl to flat out ask a guy if he liked her.  In her mind, it just wasn't right to do that.

"Hey!  Earth to Kristen!" Adam's voice called, and suddenly a waving hand appeared in front of Kristen's face.  She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, laughing quietly as she shook her head.

"Sorry about that… I drifted," she said, her cheeks turning a very light shade of pink.

"It's alright, just wanted to make sure I didn't completely lose you," he said, casually tossing his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall.  Now was one of the moments when Kristen didn't know whether to be happy or upset or confused.  Was him placing his arm around her a sign of affection because he really liked her, or because he was just a friendly guy?

"No, I… I'm still here," she said tentatively.  She tried to push the confusing thoughts out of her mind and tried to simply enjoy being around Adam.  She managed to do so, and by the time they reached the locker room, she didn't want him to go in.

"Well, we're here…" he said slowly, glancing around the hallway for a moment as he turned and leaned up against the door.  Kristen stood in front of him, looking up at him intently.

"Yup, we are," she said.  Her gaze traveled down as she noticed that he was shifting back and forth on his feet.  He looked so – awkward was the word she was thinking of – standing there.  It seemed as though he wanted to leave to get in the locker room, but at the same time, he wanted to stay out there with her a little longer.

"I, uh… I guess I better get going," he said, gesturing to the door behind him.

"Yeah," Kristen replied quickly.  "Go ahead, I'm gonna head out and find Dawn, maybe my brother is with her."

"Yeah, probably.  I, um… I'll talk to you later," he said, but he didn't move from his spot.

"Okay," Kristen replied.  As she was about to turn away, Adam grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.  She sent him a soft smile before turning and finally walking away.

Once she was around the corner and positive that he could no longer see her, Kristen squealed and jumped up and down.  He *had* to like her… the way he looked at her when he pulled her into that hug, he just had to.  He seemed so shy around her today, and he had never been like that before.  Kristen felt like she was back in high school again.  Her day had just gone from good to great.  She smiled widely as she continued on down the hall…

She was *so* glad that she let her brother talk her in to traveling with the WWE.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Kristen found herself once again walking down a hallway with Adam, this time in the hotel.  They were going to pick up Jay, and then the three of them were going to meet some of their friends at a club.  Kristen would have went with her brother, but Rob had left earlier so that he could get something to eat with Dawn Marie.  The two of them had also been spending a lot of time together lately, and it made Kristen wonder just what was going on with them as well.  The two of them had been friends for a very long time, dating back to their days in ECW, so it just seemed right for the two of them to develop feelings for one another.  As the two of them reached Jay's hotel room door, Adam stepped up and knocked.  They waited, and waited, and waited, and there was no sign of Jay.  Sighing, Adam banged on the door harder.

"Come on Jay, we don't have all night!" he yelled, hoping to get his best friend's attention.  When Jay still didn't answer the door, Adam looked over at Kristen, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  Figuring it was worth a shot, he reached out and twisted the handle of the doorknob, surprised to see that it was open.

"I guess you're going in to get him," she said, looking up at him curiously.  Adam grinned at her, nodding.

"I guess I'll have to.  I bet you he's in there doing his hair, or primping himself in some other way.  I swear he's a woman," Adam replied jokingly, shaking his head as he walked in the door.  "I'll be right back Kris," he called, pulling the door shut behind him.

Kristen laughed quietly, moving away from the door and leaning up against the wall as she waited for Adam to get Jay and come back out.  She could hear him calling Jay's name, yelling at him to hurry up.  She glanced around the hallway, grinning widely and waving as she saw Randy Orton wink at her and wave from down the hall.  As he stepped into the elevator, Kristen figured that he was most likely also going to the club.  From inside the room, she could hear the voices of the two blonde Canadians.  She moved closer to the door, listening in to hear what they were talking about.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

"I'm sorry dude," Jay's voice called.  "I would have come out when you knocked, but you told me earlier you were going to have Kristen with you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Adam asked in a very puzzled tone.

"I thought maybe you'd want to a little extra time with your girlfriend… I thought I was being a nice guy by stalling," Jay replied plainly, a playful gleam in his deep brown eyes.  Adam shook his head.

"What is it with you and calling her my girlfriend?  She isn't," the taller man responded.  Jay laughed, pointing a finger at him.

"She might as well be… you only spend every waking minute with her.  At least, the minutes she's not with Levesque.  You better watch him man, or he might up and snatch your woman," Jay pointed out.  Adam narrowed his eyes at Jay – it was times like these that he wondered why in hell he became friends with such an immature man.

"She's *not* my woman!" he cried, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Yes, she is, so don't deny it.  You can't honestly tell me that you don't like her," Jay insisted seriously.

"Jay, you're… I like her, but not in that way.  She's like my little sister, that's all.  I swear, if I feltanything more, I'd tell you," Adam swore, putting his hands up in the air in protest.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

Outside the door, Kristen felt her heart sink.  A little sister?  She should have known… what could Adam Copeland have possibly seen in her?  It was just what she had thought was going to happen when Rob first invited her on the road… she had become the tag-along.  Adam was hanging out with her because he saw her as Rob's cute little sister, not because he actually liked her.  Suddenly, she felt tears stinging at her eyes, and she did her best to fight them back.  She had been so stupid, letting herself think that Adam really wanted to be with her, knowing full well it could only be some dumb fantasy.  Without thinking, she turned and walked away from Jay's hotel room door, her pace only increasing as she felt the tears beginning to leak out of her green eyes.  As she jogged down the hall, her eyes blurry from the tears, she quickly thought of where she could go.  She had to get somewhere fast – there was no way she could let Adam, or Jay for that matter, see her like this.  She ran faster and faster down the hall, knowing that there was only one place she could go, one person who would be in his room and willing to listen to her…

She had to talk to Paul.

**Another story that took me forever to update!  Please review this guys, I wanna know if you like it or not!!! **Britney__**


End file.
